Wollywog
Wollywogs are a species of amphituber that live in the bowels of subterranean areas. As an adaptation to environments with little or no sunlight, they have lost most of their skin pigmentation, giving them an albino-like appearance. Like Yellow Wollywogs, when approached, Wollywogs will leap high into the air and attempt to crush on your Pikmin. Toss Pikmin onto their back and call them away just before it lands to avoid having them shaken off and possibly deflowered. If enough Pikmin are used, it is possible to weigh the Wollywog down so much that it cannot jump. Notes Olimar's Notes It is believed that juvenile wollywogs were once carried by an underground current into caverns, where they thrived in the dark habitat. This troglodytic species of wollywog's coloration results from generations of cave dwelling and lack of sunlight. Comparative differences between the size and shape of this wollywog and other species are thought to be the result of natural selection at work, choosing traits better suited to life in a subterranean environment. Louie's Notes Wollywogs are best ground up, shaped into a patty, and flame-broiled on a grill. Slap on tomato slices, lettuce, onions, ketchup, and slide the patty between a sesame-seed bun for the ultimate best-burger experience. In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption There are no changes in PR except for a minor color change. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Wollywogs appear in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War as well. They have the same abilities and appearance as usual. Only one appears so far, on a switchbox in The Temple of Ice. This can be dangerous, since it can turn on the Whistling Terror while your Pikmin are carrying it, causing them to be killed. Olimar's Notes Wollwog Amphicaris albino Amphituber Family This wollywog is white from deprivation of sunlight. Ever since the first wollywog ventured underground, their eyes couldn't stand the natural sunlight outside, so they stayed in caves until they developed this pale complexion. It has obtained the "squashed" look from jumping in the confined spaces of the caves we explore. Ship's Notes This creature never stops staring at my camera. IT DOESN'T EVEN BLINK. I can never win a staring contest against one of these guys. Olimar is telling me that that is probably because it's dead. Yeah, right, as if. Pikmin 4 the world to free Tikes notes: Such eyes... it gives you the chills to now it's filled with poison. Thankfully it just uses the poison to prevent getting eaten. However, these guys are great jumpers and should be taken with caution. The fall a bit faster too. Since they're weak... they can't handle as much pressure. They mainly prefer indoor areas. Alices notes: This guy here is the perfect example of a bloodthirsty killer. they look so creepy... the truth is that they are... when I think why do they just squash pikmin without even a care? Well now you realize what im saying. They get pleasure for killing those helpless pikmin and... umm I think I should think this out privately. Captain pikmins notes: As a warning their great speed in the air can cause problems. Make sure to pack blues, greens the choice on land. One thing to do if you lack blues is to trick it to go on the surface and then swarm it. Since they can't shake, they won't be able to lift to the air again. Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Enemies Category:Water Enemies